1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to individually operated interconnected keyboard consoles. Each console has a plurality of keys and associated indicator lamps whereby each console operator may anonymously transmit and receive keyboard responses with one or more of the other operators.
2. Prior Art
In the field of human communication, people may gather into a group to communicate with one another. In such a group situation, means may be utilized by each group member to assist them in communicating with one another. Such means may include response recording and displaying consoles. Examples of such consoles are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 499,244, filed Aug. 21, 1974, by Smeda, et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,310, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, wherein, consoles are described that provide each group member with a plurality of actuatable keys arranged into a keyboard, with an indicator lamp associated with each key position. When an operator depresses a key(s) to the response recording position, the associated indicator lamp(s) illuminate to provide an indication to the operator of a recorded response. A switch means is provided whereby the operator of the console can elect to cause corresponding lamps on all of the other consoles to illuminate. Each console is provided with an observation shield. The shield prevents an operator from observing another operator's keyboard, indicator lamps, or hand or finger movements during key and switch actuation. The shield does not prevent observation of an operator's facial expression, arm, or body movement during key and switch actuation.
The ability to transmit lamp illuminating signals allows each group member to communicate with one another. While the consoles provide switch means to control the transmission of responses, no means is provided for an operator to prevent the reception of signals transmitted by another operator or operators. A feature which would allow an operator to prevent the reception of signals transmitted from another console(s) would provide many advantages. One such desirable advantage is in the preservation of anonymity.
For reasons discussed in the referenced application, it is desirable in certain group communication situations to preserve the anonymity of the operator who is transmitting responses. It was discovered that operators of the consoles receiving responses could discover the identity of a console operator electing to transmit responses. The following supposititious example illustrates.
Eight console operators A, B, C, D, E, F, G, and H are each seated at a table. The tables are arranged to form a circle. A console is mounted on each table. In this circular configuration, each operator can readily verbally communicate with the other, and observe the others facial expression, body, and arm movements. Because of the observation shield, an operator cannot observe the other's keyboard, indicator lamps, or hand or finger movements during key and switch actuation. In this example, the operators A to G are to make responses on their keyboard indicating their evaluation of H's sociability, and thereafter transmit their responses to H. H is a high ranking military officer known for his vindictive unsociability, and A to G are lowest rank soldiers. A to G, in accordance with their feelings about H, make responses on their keyboards. A to G then substantially simultaneously switch into a group display mode whereby they substantially simultaneously transmit their responses to H, and H substantially simultaneously observes lamps illuminate on his console. It has been discovered that in a percentage of trials H could associate at least one of the operators with a response received on his console. It proved difficult for a plurality of operators to switch substantially simultaneously into a response transmitting mode. Some operators switched into the transmitting mode either prior to or subsequent to the time interval that the majority of operators switched into the transmitting mode. The observation shield prevented the person receiving the responses, in this case H, from observing another's keyboard, or hand and finger movement during key and switch actuation. As described above, the observation shield did not prevent H from observing another's facial expression, body, and arm movement. Thus, H could simultaneously observe his indicator lamps with his peripheral vision and the facial expression, body, and arm movement of the other operators.
The receiving operator had the opportunity to associate changes in the facial expression, body, and arm movement of the other operators with the appearance of illuminated lamps on his keyboard. Operators, upon learning that their anonymity could be compromised would modify their responses. In the example above, A to G would modify their responses to avoid the disapproval of H, or seek the approval of H.
The above example illustrates the problem of preserving the anonymity of an operator electing to transmit responses associated with the consoles described above.